Conducter's Rose
by ThePhantomFeline97
Summary: 'Pup Girl' The PhantomFeline97 Remastered Version Another redo. But this one just needed a slight touch up.


Chapter 1: Let's Get Started

At New Domino High

{1st person POV}

"Old guys like that really creep me out and piss me off!" I exclaimed slamming the locker shut.

"You don't know why they come at you like that?" Tea said looking at her angry friend.

"No offence honey but look at you any guy would think your available." She said just as I was about to send a death glare I saw something.

"What's with the new backpack Tea?" I said noting the new backpack in her hands.

"Oh this yeah I got it last night."

"You went back after I left you." I said recalling the mall last night.

"I didn't bring my wallet with me so I was going back today to get that WTH." I said with the hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well I thought I look good with so I bought it." She said.

"Now I do remember you saying 'I hate paint-splatter book bags'." I said.

"Well I was wrong." She countered and walked away.

"_Liar! We went to most of stores with you ranting about how I had crappy taste I had in style, but yet you come in with the one thing I felt like buying that stupid heffer!"_I thought.

"Cool bag Te." One girl said.

"Yeah it looks great!" Another girl said.

"Thanks!" Tea said.

"_I'm sick of the bitch copying me, so far she's tried to wear the school uniform the way I do _(think of the polo shirt/knit vest combo fromP.G. with khaki-styled skinny jeans )_ same shoes, watch, and more recent the same backpack as me, but then she thinks looks better than me added she's got the weird pale complexion (what people don't see that 'Flawless' skin is just concealer hiding a zit the size of mars on her forehead)and small frame(which we both have but I have more hipage and she's like a stick)that some guys like these days I've only known her a year and a half and I already want to throw her off a building badly sometimes"_

Later that Day (still at school)

"So is there someone you like." She said catching the me off guard.

'_What is she up to?' _I thought to myself.

"Let me guess it Tri-.." She was cut off by my hand.

"You figure these out so easily Te. I suppose I should tell you the guy I like is right over there." I said pointing to my left she widened at the boy I pointed to The boy in question stood at 6 foot 1 with chestnut hair that stops at the base of his neck, crowded by fangirls

'_Thank goodness that Seto 't get him if you catch him' _could who as if on cue winked at me

"_Well that was…odd, I've never had somebody wink at me before and the hottest guy in class, sure he's attractive but I never took notice I can see why he's got fangirls around." _I thought looking up not seeing the girl by his side any more but now in front of the guy he pointed out, now talking to him

'_Huh. Bitch took the bait, now I can eat without playing '20 Questions'_ I thought walking to my Music History class smiling.

{10 minutes later}

{3rd person POV}

"Aww you're so funny."Tea said laughing as if the chestnut –haired boy in front of her was the funniest guy in the world

"New bag much?" he asked

"Oh this, I just love it." she answered

"That's quite a change in such a short time." He retorted

"Huh"

"I mean I remember you going on about how crappy it was." He stated

"I was there when your friend said he liked it and you when ham on him saying he bad taste in fashion." He explained

"But it's not like I stole the bag from him." She said defending her action

"Listen." He said leaning against the wall behind the girl with a hand

"Ms. Gardener I've always been a fan of the excitable ones skinny, pale _things _like you are not _attractive_ to me I prefer someone with color, character, and a nice body which doesn't surprise me your best friend has each of these traits."He said and began to walk away leaving her speechless

"Oh. And one last thing _[turns around]_ keep up what you're doing now you will end up _alone_." And with those words of wisdom he left leaving an embarrassed-angry girl in his wake

{5 minutes later}

_Bang!_ "Here take your stupid tasteless bag!" Yelled a still angry Tea

"What…" was all Joey could get out before she walked-more like stalked-away

"Must be her T.O.M" Random student #1

"Maybe she confessed to someone and they rejected her coldly." Random student #2 guessed

"_That means she confessed to him. Seto your are to awesome you shot down the girl and earned my love _

{Back to 1st person POV}

The Next Day… {In Class}

"Good Morning everyone" I greeted then noticed something written on the board _SK&JW _surrounded by a heart

{5 minutes later in the garden}

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Don't deny it. You're the _only one_ who knows I like him, now what do you think will _happen _whenthis spreads across campus!"

"You know people easedrop all the time, but you never stop to think about that did you" she said and walked away.

"Oh whatever no one has a reason to write those things!" I yelled back.

{7 minutes later in the hallway}

"_She doesn't want people to know about her getting dropped so I became the scapegoat what a selfish bitch." _I thought while walking in the hallway until being blocked by three students.

"We need to talk to you." The student in the middle of the group said leading the group outside.

{Outside in school garden}

"How did you get your hands on The Prince*." The center classmen said

"Hold on what are you talking about, seriously I haven't talked to him since I moved back to Tokyo." I replied to the acquisition.

"Don't play dumb, we know your with him, _the whole school knows_." She spoke with venom-laced words.

"Let's say for arguments sake I am dumb, who told you this?"I asked keeping calm.

"The Prince himself told us."She said humoring the concept of my idiocy

"Why that little-he is so dead!"I said

_'If thoughts could kill, he'd be 6 feet under by now!' _I thought walking-more like stalking- away until the other two classmen grabbed me by my arms, holding me in that spot, or tying to because I was struggling to break free.

"Don't even try it you'll just embarrass yourself." The center classmen said ripping a chain with a diamond ring with two rubies on its left and right and a silver wedding band off my neck letting it hit the ground _'Mom and Dad's engagement rings!' _I thought breaking free and running towards the rings only to have a foot come down on them that stopped me cold.

"Just stay away from him got it." She said with her two henchgirls back on her left and right.

"You need to move your foot." I said quietly looking to the ground.

"What?"

"I SAID MOVE YOUR FOOT!, how dare you stomp your two dollar shoes on my parents rings." I screamed ready to rip someone's head off and not care who

"You are so paying for this."I said grabbing the center classmen and another student, then throwing the other student to the side.

"But I'll start with you first since you stepped on them." I said bringing back my fist ready to send her flying until we heard clapping from our left.

"Well this is very interesting, _My_ Angelface vs. The Fan League's very leader, personally I'd bet on Angelface." The very person this fight started over decided to finally speak up.

Upon noticing this {and the nickname} I threw the nameless classmen to the side and started to walk towards the cool-faced chestnut haired teen.

"What's wrong angelface you look a little flushed." The chestnut haired boy said giving me an up-down look {like a 'I like what I see' look}, to which the only reply he got was a balled up fist

"It's your fault this crap happened." And with that being said I sent that fist into his jaw knocking him to the ground, causing his little fans to exclaim in worry and run away.

"Nice left hook, ever thought about boxing or perhaps Mixed Martial Arts." He said jokingly while rubbing his sore jaw.

"Why are you telling people that were together? Do you even have an answer for that?" I said putting one hand on my temple, rubbing it, and the other on my hip, my mother's general look of being annoyed and wanting answers.

"I'm surprised you don't remember, I am your fiancé you know." He said as he got up from the pavement, dusting himself off.

'_Fiancé… That's the whole reason I moved back to Tokyo, to get away from that arranged marriage thing and I run right into the suitor the question. Sometimes I think the world just plain hates me.'_ I thought, mentally kicking myself for being stupid, and while that was happening I didn't notice my supposed fiancé was invading my personal space, and didn't notice until he felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pulled me into an embrace.

"You know you look adorable when you lost in thought." He said, in a softer tone.

'_That's kinda swe- Don't let him distract you! Your still mad with him' _I thought while pushing him away

"So how do we fix this whole rumor problem." I thought out loud.

"Well I do know one way." He said walking towards me.

"Really what is it?" I asked, truly curious.

"The only way to stop a rumor is to make it true."

With that said I found myself pinned to the wall, getting the living daylights kissed out of me and after a moment of tying to fight back I fell into the kiss, moaning just a bit, until I felt a hand go up my sweater and polo shirt, which I grabbed by the wrist and pushed it away before it got too far. I'm guessing he recovered from this moment of rejection because he moved down to bite my neck hard enough to give me a mark that's not going anywhere for a few hours. To be honest I'm a little ashamed of myself for liking every part of this up to the bite so I start pushing away again but his grip got tighter as he pulled away from my neck and moved up to my ear.

"Now let's not get it twisted sweetheart you belong to me. You can resist all you like but in the end you are _**mine**_." He said with a dark undertone that was easily detectable…

…Lovely, just the 'cherry on top' to start my already 'socially' screwed up second year of college off. Wonder how I'm getting out of this one.


End file.
